A Broken Promise
by disneyqueen
Summary: Alyson Miller hasn't seen Danny Sinclair in two years. She's become isolated, hard. When Danny pulls her to him, he's in for an awakening in her change of behavior. Can he make her forgive him and will the friendship turn into something more?


**Here's a new story. Yes it's rated M for adult/ teenage contact and curse words. Alyson and Danny may seem a bit OFC, but they haven't seen each other for two years and a lot can change in that time. I hope enjoy this ONE-short, this is my first rated M story. I hope you enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyson Miller shivered as she stepped out of the cold shower. Her darkened locks draped around her shoulders like a veil. Securing the fluffy blue towel around her, she winced, but held her cry of pain at bay as the sounds of her parents reached her from just down the stairs. She shook her head; was it possible to live in the same house, love them as any child would, but now be almost complete strangers to each other.

Of course it hadn't always been that way, only in recent months had she felt herself withdrawing from her parents intentional… and for what. A young man with brown hair and deep, soulfully blue eyes His name was perched upon her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to utter his name.

Glancing up, she saw the damp calendar perched on the top sleeve of the mediation cabinet. It was official; it had been a full two years since she had last seen him. A pain shot through her heart as she realized that no tears had escaped in remembering him. A month after the "World's Greatest Magician" competition she had cried herself to sleep every night.

No one else knew the truth of that night, that two wizards had fought each other, one for power and the other for his life. But now she felt nothing, except a small ache in her heart. Shaking her head, she picked up the hair dyer, but it crashed onto the floor as a loud cry slipped out from her chapped lips.

"Alyson, you okay?" her mother called out.

"I'm fine," she answered in a rush as she listened for her mother to return ton her work. Turning back towards the mirror, she sighed deeply.

"Damn it," she cursed softly, kneeling down the pick it up again.

Going over to the door, she tiptoed back to her room, the door quietly closing behind her. Leaning back against the door, she sighed in frustration; her parents hardly ever knew the cause for her screams of pain anymore and it seemed to be getting harder and harder to cover it up, but at the moment she didn't have time to ponder over it; worrying about it always drained her.

It took fives minutes to pick the perfect nightgown, nothing to heavy as cotton and nothing to soft as silk. Changing as quickly as possible, she glanced over at the pile of completed homework. A small, rare, half smile curled at the corners of her lips, at least one thing in her life hadn't changed. Suddenly, her head hit glass as she reached her arm through the quarter sleeve. Withdrawing it, she sighed; she had to check. Turning her back towards the full length mirror and pushed the sleeves off her shoulders. Biting her bottom lip, she glanced back. Across her shoulder blades was a large burn.

From an outsiders look, the burn resembled a simple sun burn, but it had been there for a few months…fireball burns never left. Of course the intense pain left, but the burn remained. Alyson laughed bitterly to herself, she was almost getting used to the fire and energy balls that the old, power hungry wizard Max delivered almost every two months. Alyson could never understand his almost fascination of seeing her in pain, since it was plainly, agonizingly clear that she knew nothing of Danny's location or the strength of his powers.

Pulling the sleeves back up, she muttered, "Cause we were the only two fucking freaks who understood each other."

She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table instantly realizing it was too early for her to go to bed. Without anything else to do, she lay down across the bed and pressed play on her CD player, it was some hip hop song. Yet within minutes she had tuned it out until it was just background noise to her jumble of thoughts as the same questions circled though.

Where was Danny? Why hadn't he come see her? Was he even still alive? Hadn't their friendship meant anything to him over that week at the competition?

After each question, she paused as if waiting for a response, but always nothing came. Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to over take her, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, her stomach churned and knotted as she felt she felt herself spinning. Her throat burned as acid rose and reseeded as the sensation kept keeping up speed. At the spinning peek, it stopped and she was falling, falling into darkness; it abruptly ended as she crashed onto hard earth. Her eyes dared to open only to close as something softly pointed poked her eye.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself, feeling her way around with her frozen hands.

Her fingers curled over blades of grass and dirt. Opening her eyes again, she saw shadows cast about from behind her. She tried reasoning with herself, but confusion outweighed her rational thoughts, except one that she had never been here in this place before. She sat up slowly; her eyes squinted against the sinking sun. A gentle breeze swept past her face; the rustling of trees off in the distance echoing around her. It appeared to be park of some kind. It was completely deserted; no playground structure or swing sets were anywhere insight as her head shifted from right to left. The only item within the vast park was a small wooden bench probed against a tree for shade.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered, her voice resounding in her own ears at the eerie silence surrounded her.

"Alyson?" a young, male voice called out from behind her.

Instantly, her body froze; her heart pounding against her will as she fought to keep control of herself. Max had played this trick on her to many times to count and she began to shake her head.

"Alyson, what's wrong?" the soft, concerned, familiar voice asked,

"No, no, you're not real, I'm dreaming, it's a fucking dream I'm dreaming," she muttered to herself, her knees brought up against her chest as she began to rock back and forth.

Suddenly, a warm hand squeezed her shoulder, but she shifted away from his touch and spun around expecting to see her normal tormenter gloating at the pain he loved to cause her. Yet this tormenter was wearing a long sleeve read shirt, blue jeans and had dark brown hair and those unforgettable blue eyes.

"Danny," her voice was barely auditable, but rang out through her mind.

The young man simply nodded and reached out towards her, but she recoiled away from his touch. Danny lowered his hand confusion edged on his features. "Alyson, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, but tenderly touched her shoulder and shuddered; it felt as though she could still feel his hand. Minutes passed in an almost uncomfortable silence.

"Alyson please what's wrong?" he asked inching closer towards her.

"What's wrong? You never contacted me for two fucking years….after everything that happened…" her voice had slowly raisin into a chocked yell, "Didn't our friendship mean anything to you?"

She didn't even wait for him to answer and jumped up from the ground to fast. She swayed on the spot and began to collapse, but strong arms kept her stable.

"Easy there, you-"

"Ah, ow!" she pulled away from him.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Danny, please….just please… send me back…." She pleaded, shivering as another breeze drifted through her and she realized why she didn't like this nightgown, it was so loose.

Danny reached out to touch her. "Alyson, please don't…what happened?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that concerns you, Mr. Sinclair."

"Alyson-"

"No, Danny, just please send me…" her voice trailed off as she saw the agony sketched on his face.

Sighing deeply, she turned and walked away; only a few steps passed between them before she collapsed in an overwhelming sense of sorrow. Instantly, Danny was by her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and for a moment she shifted away, but he held onto her.

"Please, Alyson, I never forgot about you, but I thought I was protecting you if I wasn't around-"

A bitter, hollow laugh escaped her and she pushed away from him; her green eyes flashing in soreness and loathing as she glared at him.

"Do you want to know what the fuck happened from you're protection?"

The last word dripped with hollow laughter and bitterness. Danny simply gawked at her; cursing was certainly new to her vocabulary, but it didn't fit with the Alyson he had known a year ago. Alyson rolled her eyes and roughly pulled down her sleeves off her shoulders and turned her back towards him, ignoring the ice chill that whipped past her bare skin. Her damp hair had dripped down the back of her white nightgown, but she thought nothing of it. Seconds passed and Danny traced the burn with his fingers, his eyes wide with sadness and shame.

"Aly, I'm so sorry," he muttered.

"Well know you know….and that's…." she paused fighting back tears, "that….isn't, the…um, worst one."

She tried to pull away, but Danny laid his hand over the burn; instantly, her body tensed under his tender hand, but only a few seconds later, she couldn't feel the burn at all. His hand hovered there for a moment, but gradually withdrew from the part between her shoulder blades. Standing up, he walked around and bent down in front of her.

"Alyson, what happened?"

"I should be asking you that?" she whispered, her eyes locked on the ground.

"I healed you," came the simple reply.

"Why?"

He paused and crocked his index finger beneath her chin and raised her head until their eyes locked. His left hand caressed her cheek and ran through her damp hair gingerly.

"Because I never forgot what an amazing friend and person you are, Allyson Miller," he whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slid down and rested upon her bare shoulder. His words rolled over and over in her mind, he had and would never have spoken like a true gentlemen a year ago…she liked it. Neither of them spoke for a while lost in those little touches and glances they were sending each other. Suddenly, the astonishment passed and she shifted her gaze away from him and stared aimlessly into the darkness.

"How can you love a freak like me?" she asked.

"Isn't that my line," Danny asked chuckling gently.

She glared at him. "Danny, I mean it. Once your powers are under your control, you can live a completely normal life, but I….I can never stop being the-"

"The puzzle solver," he suggested.

She simply nodded.

"Aly, if you hadn't been the great puzzle solver that you are, I would've died a year ago," he said, grabbing her hands between his.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still a-"

Their lips locked together in a soft, tender kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as she savored every moment. After a moment, they broke apart for air; their eyes locked together as smiles curled at the corners of their lips. Alyson opened her mouth to say something, but Danny silenced her with his index finger pressed against her lips.

"Shhh," he whispered.

Without another word, their leaned in again. Danny's hands wrapped around her waist as his kisses moved from her lips, to her neck and down to her shoulders. Alyson pressed herself against him; her own arms ruffling through his hair.

"Alyson," he mumbled between kisses; his hot breath tickling the bottom of her ear and neck. His hands roamed her body; his fingers crawling up her spine until they rested against the nape of her neck.

"Danny," she gasped with delight between kisses. His hands flowing in the opposite direction of his; through his shirt she felt the chills of pleasure running down his spine. Her palms dampened with sweat as they moved down.

Suddenly, he paused and pulled away, fear flickering through his eyes. "Aly, we…we shouldn't be doing this…."

"I'm 18 now, Danny….it's my decision," she whispered, still lost in the last moments.

"I know, but…." He trailed off uncertain even as his arms remained where they were.

"I don't'…want to hurt you anymore," he said, but even as the words slide from his lips, he knew it was a lost cause. "Are you-"

He was cut off as she kissed him. Pulling away, she smiled at him. "You talk too much."

Danny chuckled and leaned in again and met her halfway. Those two long, isolated years were gone and all that mattered was each other. This moment was theirs and nothing would break between them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. PLEASE! I really would like to know Thanks**


End file.
